


We’ll Meet Again

by Claudvnrgn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dmcl brain said: what if Claude found Dimitri at Gronder instead of Hilda?, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, M/M, Mercy Killing, Mutual Pining, Post-Timeskip Battle at Gronder Field (Fire Emblem), short and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudvnrgn/pseuds/Claudvnrgn
Summary: He should stand up, he should open his eyes and move, but he doesn’t dare. Not when his oldest and closest friends are leaning against him, more relaxed than he’s seen them in years.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	We’ll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said the Faerghus Four should cuddle 🙃
> 
> I took that idea and raced with it

Dimitri is exhausted.

Even now, laying on the ground, the exhaustion weighs him down, begging to pull him into its dark embrace. He should stand up, he should open his eyes and move, but he doesn’t dare. Not when his oldest and closest friends are leaning against him, more relaxed than he’s seen them in years.

Felix is laying with his head rested against Dimitri’s hip while Sylvain sprawls out on top of him, his head burrowed into Felix’s chest. On Felix’s other side, leaning against both him and Dimitri is Ingrid. Her head rests in the crook of Felix’s neck, with one hand sprawled across Sylvain’s back, she clutches her lance in the other even now. They look peaceful, in a way Dimitri doesn’t remember them being since they were children. They deserve the rest after such a long and relentless battle.

It’s getting hard to breathe.

Somewhere, he can hear voices and the shouts of victory as people mill about in the distance. That, though, isn’t what draws his attention. It’s the soft crunching of footsteps and the gentle hand pushing his hair out of his face that finally makes him open his eyes.

Looking up, it startles Dimitri to realise how long it’s been since he’s seen him. Five years, Dimitri thinks, and Claude’s only gotten more beautiful.

Gone is the braid Dimitri had longed to play with the way he had seen Claude mindlessly do during classes. His hair is longer now, falling into his face as he lowers himself to the ground by Dimitri’s head.

He winces as Claude gently lifts his head, whispering a quiet apology as he shuffles them around so Dimitri’s head is resting in his lap, jostling Felix slightly in the process. He doesn’t complain. Neither does Sylvain nor Ingrid.

“Someone grew up handsome,” Claude jokes as he returns to gently stroking Dimitri’s hair.

It’s hard to breathe.

With Claude’s fingers in his hair, he can’t help but think back to those long nights spent pressed together in the library, whispering and laughing as they’d poured over books. Back when they’d been the leaders of the Blue Lions and the Golden Deers and didn’t have to worry about revenge or war.

 _I could’ve loved you_ , he remembers thinking as he’d watched Claude next to him.

 _I do love you_ , he realises now.

He shifts, careful not to dislodge Felix or Ingrid, but desperate to tell Claude, to make up for what a fool he’d been in not realising and telling him sooner.

“It’s ok,” Claude shushes him, pressing his lips to Dimitri’s hairline. “It’s going to be ok, Mitya. You can rest now.”

Dimitri sighs, slumping into Claude’s embrace. He thinks he can feel something press against the nape of his neck, but he doesn’t pay it any mind. He can rest now, safe in Claude’s arms, surrounded by his three oldest friends.

He can rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sad. Incase it isn’t clear, Dimitri is slowly dying when Claude instead of Hilda finds him after Gronder and puts him out of his pain.
> 
> Tell me if you’d be interested in Claude’s perspective!


End file.
